A New face from the future
by Chris Drew Lover
Summary: Takes place after the Season finale of Charmed for the 6th Season. My turn on how "Big" Chris is coming back
1. Author's note

Author's note: This takes place right after the last episode of season six of charmed, It's a Bad Bad Bad World. All the characters that are part of Charmed...Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Daryl, Leo... and Chris... are owned by the WB, and are not mine.  
  
Recap: The last time we see the Charmed ones, baby Chris was born, and big Chris "died in Leo's arms." The Charmed Ones and Leo believe that Big Chris went away, and just have baby Chris... boy were they mistaken.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

We see Chris, our Chris, the 22-23 year old, looking very beat up, and has his hand tied up behind his back, with Demons laughing and mocking him. They were trying to get Chris very annoyed... so that they have reasons to kill him before Wyatt shows up... but then the room freezes. "What the Hell?!? Who did that?" Chris asks as a pretty petite brown-haired girl appears right in front of him.  
"Chris, be quiet" Chris shuts up on the second, and looks into the girl's pretty bluish- greenish eyes, with love "Mele??" "... I am gonna get you out... before Wyatt comes" Mele says. Mele starts to heal Chris on the spot... since he was stabbed by Gideon. Then someone just orbed in.  
"Really, come'on Prudence (talking to the person Chris called Mele)... you really think I wouldn't realize that you would come to try to save him?" Wyatt said after he orbed in.  
"Yes, actually. It seems that you have more important things to do these days. But I gotta say bye now, before you do anything crazay." Giving a strange look to Wyatt. At this point, Mele starts to orb out with a unhealthy looking Chris, but Wyatt grabs at Mele, and misses, and the demons that were frozen start to unfreeze.  
Mele and Chris orb into this very run down looking place, with many, many people around. All the commotion stops on the second they orb in. "I need some place sanitary, he needs to be healed on the double," Mele screams. Everyone starts searching for somewhere comfortable, but they didn't have much since they were all renegades. They finally find this very old couch, which would do. "Okay, I need some water for when he wakes up, and the potion that I made earlier, and someone also needs to make the Trinquenta so we can go to the past" Mele directs the people nearest her right before she starts healing Chris.  
"Huh?? Where am I?? Did Wyatt get us again??" Chris asks in a panic when he comes to.  
"Chris, breathe, and relax, you know I am not the best at healing. It's gonna take some time, so just relax" Mele tells Chris. "And for you 411, we are in a renegade town full of witches and other magical creatures running from Wyatt."  
"Can't he tell where we are??" Chris asks between taking sips of water. "How did you know that where I was going to be back?"  
"No, it's magically protected, some of the elders set it up, the ones that are left anyways." Mele says while her eyes fill up with tears. "I'll tell you later, Christopher Perry. Do you have your strength?? 'Cause if you are ready, we need to get back to the past and make sure we fix everything Gideon did to Wyatt."  
"Dad didn't find Wyatt in time??" Chris looks in puzzlement.  
"Well, guess not if we are still living in this world." Mele replied bluntly.  
"Mele, everything is ready" a girl tells her, handing her a laptop with the screen on.  
"Thanks Tina, I owe you so much. Your coven has put itself on the line so much for me. How will I ever thank you?" Mele asks as tears start to flow out of her eyes.  
"Just go back and change this future to the way we want it. Oh yea, there is someone here to see Chris before you go" Tina tells Mele. Mele passes the message on to Chris, and Chris is in puzzlement.  
"Who wants to see me?" Just as he says those few words, Bianca comes in. They rush into each others arms, and holding on for dear life. "but, how?? I saw the table stake go right through you. How are you alive?" Bianca turns to Chris  
"Thank Mele, Chris. She put her life on the line to save me" Bianca says looking at Mele. Chris starts to try to say thank you but Mele talks first.  
"It's no problem Chris, really. I know you would have done it for Roland (Elder, Oh My Goddess 2, one "who sold Leo short"). But you should say bye to Bianca, cause we really need to go back and try to stop/save Wyatt." Mele says looking down at her watch. Just at this moment... some blue orbs come into play  
"Mele, hold on a second. I wanna say goodbye properly" Roland appears right in front of Mele, wrapping his arms around her. No one notices him but Mele. "Be safe, for I want to see you in this time again, my love." He pulls her into a small room unseen by everyone else, and gets down on one knee "I know you are going to the past, one in which I am there, but remember, the person you will see back there, is one who goes directly by the rules, and not who I am now." After he says that, he pulls out a ring box, "This is a token of my love, and my faith in you, Melinda, will you marry me?"  
"Roland, ohmigosh, wait...this can't be happening..." Mele starts to ramble, but looking into Roland's eyes, she sees that with that expression she hurt him, and staring ever so more into his eyes, melts, saying "I love you, and of course... but..."  
"Then keep this, until we meet again. I don't want to lose you. You are one of the only good witches left, and my heart is aching for how long you will be gone from me, but I know this is the only way to have the balance again" Roland says staring into Mele's eyes. He gets off of his knee, "Come on, you and Chris need to go back soon. To make sure that you will stop any evil trying to turn Wyatt. Everyone is counting on you two to get the job done." Then go back to the "main hall" which is as crappy as everything else in "this" future.  
"Hey Roland, didn't think I'd get to see you!" Chris says happily as Roland and Chris have a man embrace, they both show compassion to each other.  
"It's good to see you Chris, almost didn't think you would make it out of Wyatt's place again this time. The resistance wouldn't be the same without you man" Roland says eyeing his girl. "Mele had a feeling, that she needed to be there... a death trap for anyone else..."  
"Roland, hush, okay... he doesn't need to know that. He's been gone for like for a really long time" Mele interjected before her boyfriend could tell Chris any more info then he needed to know. But, ever the cheshire cat, Chris new something was up. "Where's Tina, we need to get this show on the road... we really need to go back now!"  
"Mele, I just really got back. Can't you give me time to just look around... see if anything really did change??"  
"No Chris.... Cause nothing has changed... Wyatt is still the manipulating fool that he always has been." Bianca and Roland stayed out of this... they know that there could very well be some fireworks soon.  
"Mele, okay... everything is ready" Tina says... right as Mele was about to telekinetically throw a stool at Chris.  
"Okay" getting her mind out of this heated debate "we need to move on... and this isn't finished mister... pointing her index finger at Chris.  
"Oh... I 'm scared... real scared. So scared I'm shaking in my..." Chris says before Mele freezes him. Then she unfreezes his head  
"... Do you really wanna continue Chris? I have more then just this." Chris eyed Mele strangely  
"When did you get that?" Chris asked  
"Doesn't matter right now... okay... we gotta get Chris back to the past" Mele states as she leads the group into a giant room. "OK... everything looks right... My laptop please"  
"What spell are we using to go back with? The one that I used doesn't exist here anymore" Chris says remembering taking it back with him after he left Bianca to die.  
"It does... did you forget that I put the spells from the B.O.S into my laptop... so that I can have the spells without Wyatt finding me... Duh!" Mele says giving Chris that 'you're so stupid' look. When Mele made sure everything was perfect... the good byes were said.  
"Chris, don't forget, I love you for ever and ever and ever" Bianca says right as Chris comes in a passionately kisses her on the mouth. At the same time... Mele knowing more people in the 'town' (if you can call it that), was saying goobyes to many, many people. Chris let's go of Bianca and has a little conversation with Roland.  
"Man, I promise... I won't let anything happen to her... if I can avoid" Chris says then sharing a "man" hug with Roland. When this was going on, Bianca and Mele were saying good-bye also.  
"Don't forget Mele, the Charmed Ones are highly suspicious" Bianca warningly tells Mele.  
"I know, I know. Plus...I'll make sure Chris 'da playa' won't be messing around with any other girls." They embrace, showing how much eachother cares for the other one. "and now, the moment I have been dreading" Mele says after she and Bianca stop hugging.  
"Mele, be careful... you hear?" Roland says... though Mele wasn't paying as much attention... since we see the emotional side of this girl... and she is trying to contain her emotions.  
"I will, you know that." Mele replies. She and Roland go in for one last goodbye... then Mele gets hit with a premonition.  
  
PREMONITION Mele and Chris are walking through the portal. The portal closes, and then Wyatt comes with all his minions. He starts attacking everyone who was still there... knowing that he was to late...  
"Sir Wyatt, here is one of the renegade elders" says the demon bringing up Roland.  
"You are too late Wyatt... you can't stop them now" Roland says looking straight into Wyatt's eyes.  
"Maybe, maybe not... you'll never know" Wyatt says as he acknowledges a darklighter who shoots the arrow at Roland. More destruction everywhere as Wyatt decides to leave... and laughs his evil laugh. end PREMONITION After Mele gave the warning to everyone who was there... and made sure that Roland and everyone left... Chris and Mele started to say the spell:  
  
"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within our minds; Send us back to where we'll find, what we wish in place in time."  
  
The portal opened. Mele and Chris run through... knowing the only way to correct this was to change history... Again.  
  
Author's comment: I want to thank everyone who wrote me reviews yesterday (5/25) when I started to put up the story... I knew what I wanted to write... just the in between stuff made me think a little longer. I hope you enjoy this story... and don't forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (but don't be to harsh... this is my first Charmed fan fiction) Hehe... any ideas on who is Mele?? 


End file.
